Joint afferent neurons will be recorded in vitro in isolated strips of isolated cat knee capsule. Responses of these afferents will be followed in relation to controlled loadings of the capsular material. Control of experimental variables and collection of data are accomplished using a laboratory minicomputer. Responses of neurons are analyzed with relation to both extrinsic loading levels and to intrinsic rheological properties of capsule.